


Hidden in Plain Sight

by DaFishi



Series: Enslaved [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha John Wayles Eppes, Alpha Martha Wayles Jefferson, Alpha Peter Jefferson, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Jane Jefferson, Smut, Vaginal Smut, because I’m a sucker for fluff, then lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is a slave and Thomas is his master.But after Peter Jefferson discovers they’re in a relationship, he proposes a deal.Enter, Martha Eppes.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Enslaved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This one just sang to me.

“Tease,” Thomas hisses, pinning Alexander to the wall in his room.

The omega laughs as Thomas pushes up the edges of his skirt to reveal deep magenta-colored panties.

“I thought you’d like me in your colors,” Alexander cooed, raking his fingers down Thomas’s chest to unbutton his shirt.

Thomas growls deep in his throat and tears off all of Alexander’s clothes except for the skirt.

“Possessive, much? Jealousy isn't a good color on you, Thom-mmph!” Alexander said, interrupted when Thomas gags him with the magenta panties.

“Teasing me in front of my father like a fucking whore,” Thomas snarls, thrusting two fingers none too gently into Alexander’s pussy. “You’re fucking asking for it.”

Alexander squirms in Thomas’s grip and lets out a muffled gasp as Thomas twists his finger harshly, pressing hard on his clit.

“Dad knows about us,” Thomas murmurs and watches Alexander’s eyes widen in panic. “Relax, he’s ok with it. He just said I need another person with a good status. Unfortunate that you’re a slave.”

Alexander rolls his eyes as Thomas moves to open his pants.

Not like he chose to be a slave.

“He’s going to try some alpha girl named Martha. I expect you to be on your best behavior,” Thomas warned.

Alexander gave him an innocent look.

Thomas bites down hard on his neck and thrusts in with equal force.

Alexander lets out a strangled moan.

“I mean it, Alexander,” Thomas warns.

Alexander nods incredibly fast, trying to urge Thomas into going faster.

Thomas was about to say something more when someone knocks on the door.

“Mr. Jefferson, Alexander. Martha and her family are here,” Sally calls from the other side of the door.

“I thought they were coming for dinner,” Thomas asked, confused.

“They changed it to tea time,” Sally explains.

Thomas sighs but pulls out of an unsatisfied Alexander.

The two hurry to get ready, not wanting the others to wait.

Thomas fixes his coat jacket once more before Alexander smacks his hand away.

“She’s your future wife, not the queen of England,” Alexander scolds.

“Both are very capable of killing me with one look,” Thomas hisses.

Alexander huffs. “Thomas Jefferson, if you don’t open that damn door right now-”

“Thomas!” Peter Jefferson greets, opening the door. “Alexander, please, come in.”

Alexander politely smiles as he discreetly hits Thomas’s side to urge him on.

“Thomas, what a fine young man you’ve become,” John Wayles says, slapping Thomas’s back. “And Alexander, you look beautiful.”

Alexander shakes his hand as Thomas goes further into the room.

“Mother, Ms. Eppes,” Thomas greets cordially.

Martha and Jane smile at Thomas.

“Thomas, come meet your new fiancé! She is absolutely lovely,” Jane gushes. “Alexander, come here right this instance. You must meet your new alpha, dear.”

Alexander comes in through the doorway and smiles at Martha.

Jane stands. “I’ll be taking my leave now. Martha’s wonderful mother invited me over for tea. Me and Peter will be back in an hour or so. Have fun!”

Martha, Thomas, and Alexander sag with relief once everyone leaves.

“Dear lord, I thought they’d never leave,” Thomas mutters.

Martha laughs. “Tell me about it.”

“Are we not addressing the elephant in the room,” Alexander blurts out. “Thomas, you are literally marrying her in like a month.”

Thomas pinches the brigade of his nose. “Subtlety, Alexander. Subtlety.”

Martha giggles. “It’s no worry, really. But we should address it.”

Alexander holds out his hand to gesture to Martha. “She gets it.”

Thomas gives Alexander a look.

“If you guys don’t want me, I’m entirely too happy to leave you two be. We can keep a public image but in private, I’ll give you two some space.”

Thomas looks appalled. “Dear heavens, no. We would never do that to you. We definitely aren’t ready to get married yet but I think we can adjust to one another.”

Martha looks at him strangely. “You really think so?”

Thomas nods. “I do. I would like to get to know you better and I’m sure Alexander would, too.”

Alexander chooses that moment to sit on Martha’s lap.

Martha looks down at the omega, incredibly amused.

Thomas gawks at him.

“What? I’m literally going to be claimed by her in like, a month. I can sit on her lap,” Alexander defends.

“You are smaller than I thought,” Martha notes, cradling Alexander to her chest.

Alexander lets out an indignant squawk as Thomas doubles over with laughter.

Martha’s own tinkling laughter joins him as Alexander pouts.

“I’m sure you’ll fit in with us just fine,” Thomas laughs.

Alexander smiles at Martha as she and Thomas laugh.

He decided he rather liked this alpha.

So she was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
